Aishiteru
by Shiraishi Naru-Koi
Summary: Naruko menemukan cinta sejatinya saat membeli sebuah Gitar? Waaa seperti dalam film-film saja. Happy Readig. SasuNaru Oneshoot. ,


**_Title : Aishiteru_**

**_Author : Shiraishi Naru-koi_**

**_Pair : Sasuke x Naruko_**

**_Genre : Romance, Hurt, Angst, Drama,_**

**_Rated : T_**

**_Fanfic ini Naru persembahin buat kak Yagu. Ungkapan minta maaf atas fanfic yang gak bisa Naru terusin. habis~ otak Naru udah ngebleng gak bisa lanjutin fanficnya. Gomen-ne kaka.._**

**_kaka kan dulu pernah bilang. kenapa gak buat fanfic tentang kita?_**

**_nah-nah.._**

**_Jreng-Jreng...!_**

**_jadilah fanfic yang seperti ini. Gomen-ne kalau jelek.. ^^,_**

**_Karna Naru adalah authornya.. penampilan dan segala fisik sedikit Naru rubah._**

**_Senoga saja masashi-senpai tidak marah (/.\)_**

**_Happy Reading ^^_**

**_DONT LIKE DONT READ!_**

**_#_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Musik.._

_Sebuah mantra yang mampu membuat kita terbui akan CINTA didunia ini. Sebuah keindahan yang terpancar dari setiap nada-nada yang terpetik dengan indahnya._

_Musik adalah hidupku.. dan kau.. adalah bagian dari musik yang memenuhi setiap kisah Hidupku._

.

.

.

Derai bunyi kereta yang melaju membangunkan tidurku yang sebelumnya lelap. Ku lirik jendela kereta yang berada disamping kananku.

_'Indah.. sudah berapa lama aku tak melihat suasana nyaman seperti ini?'_ Batinku melihat hamparan Laut yang indah, matahari pagi yang mulai menampakkan kilauan peraknya. Dan.. suasana Fukuoka yang sangat aku rindukan.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu." Ucapku Ramah dengan senyum yang mengambang dibibirku dan menunduk setengah badan. Laki-laki paruh baya itu tersenyum padaku dan pergi dengan Mobil yang dia kendarai.

"Tadaima.." Lirih ku menatap setiap sudut suasana yang ada dihadapanku.

Rumah-rumah yang tertata rapi, jalanan yang dipenuhi para anak-anak yang mulai berangkat sekolah. Suasana yang masih asri tanpa ada sedikitpun debu dan udara yang mengotorinya.

Ah.. rasanya menyenangkan bisa pulang kembali.

_'Fukuoka.. aku pulang..'_

Ku arahkan kaki jenjang ku disebuah rumah yang cukup mewah dengan cat putih yang memenuhi setiap dinding. Dan terdapat beberapa pot bunga yang masih terjaga.

_'Masih sama saat pertama kali aku pergi dari sini.'_ Batinku lagi.

Segera ku buka Knop pintu rumahku dan membukanya. Memandangi setiap sudut rumah yang telah lama aku tinggalkan. Berbagai perabotan yang tertutupi kain putih. Debu-debu yang menempel disetiap perabotan yang ada.

Ku letakkan telapak tanganku disebuah meja, ku seret sambil merasakan betapa Lembutnya meja ini. Betapa rindunya aku dengan rumah yang penuh dengan kenangan indah yang sudah aku alami disini.

Kini.. Mataku terpaku pada sebuah Gitar tua yang memiliki corak bunga yang berwarna putih cerah. Dibagian bawah sebelah kanan Gitar bertengger tulisan _'Aishiteru'_.

Disampingnya terdapat beberapa kertas yang berisi kunci gitar yang masih tertata rapi diatas meja. Yah. Masih sama, dan tak ada yang berubah.

Ku pandangi sejenak sebelum kuambil dan ku peluk erat seakan gitar itu benda yang hidup. Ku dudukkan diriku disebuah kursi dekat jendela. Dan dengan pelan.. Ku petik sinar gitar itu satu persatu.

Aku tersenyum tipis..

"Gitar ini pun... masih sama seperti waktu itu." Guman ku pelan.

**_*JRENGG*_**

Ku petik seluruh senar gitar ku.. kemudian aku terdiam sejenak. Menerawang hal yang dulu pernah aku lalu disini. Bersama orang itu..

Ibasho wa watashi attakaidesu...

**_#FLASBACK#_**

Cuaca cerah dan suasana yang mendukung. Seorang gadis yang bernama Naruko sedang melangkah dengan riangnya disepanjang jalan. Sesekali bersenandung melantunkan lagu yang dia sukai.

"Buka!" Teriaknya dengan nada gembira saat melihat sebuah Toko gitar yang tengah buka sembari menampilkan deretan Gitar yang bagus dan indah. Sangat menggoda untuk dibeli.

Dengan segera, dilangkahkannya kaki jenjangnya untuk segera memasuki Toko gitar tersebut. Dipandanginya setiap deretan gitar yang sudah terpampang jelas jenis dan harga setiap gitar.

"Hum.." Naruko memiringkan kepalanya seraya menaruh jari telunjuknya digadu.

Seakan tengah berfikir Gitar mana yang akan dia beli. Tak mendapati gitar yang dia inginkan. Naruko berjalan dan lebih memasuki Toko tersebut..

"Ah!" Gumannya saat mendapati sebuah Gitar dengan Corak bunga berwarna putih.

"Halo Manis~! Mulai sekarang kau ak-" Naruko yang tengah mengelus-elus tubuh gitar itu pun terkaget tak kala seorang pemuda mengambil gitar yang dia inginkan tanpa memperdulikan yui sama sekali.

"Da-dasar." Lirihnya sambil memasang wajah cemberut. Niatnya mau mengambil kembali gitar tersebut, namun naas.. laki-laki tadi sudah keluar dari toko dengan membeli gitar yang dia incar tadi.

Diikutinya pemuda dengan Surai rambut Biru cerah tersebut dengan diam-diam. Berjalan menuju sebuah ATM, Toko es cream.. dan sekarang Toko tempat menjual Topi? Sebenarnya dia mau kemana sih?

"Haah~! Dia mau kemana sih." Rutuk Naruko kesal karna dari tadi sang lelaki hanya berjalan terus dan sesekali berhenti disebuah toko cukup lama. Berputar-putar sudah seperti orang linglung saja.

"Tapi.. aku tak boleh menyerah!" Seru Naruko dengan semangat dan kembali membututi laki-laki tersebut dari belakang.

Tepat.. disebuah jalanan kecil disamping rel kereta api. Laki-laki itu berhenti. Terdiam beberapa detik, dan kemudian melirik ke arah belakang.

"Gawat! Apa dia menyadariku?" Guman Naruko sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan tas. Berpura-pura jika dia tak sedang mengikuti pemuda tersebut.

**_#SASUKE POV._**

Sejak kanata keluar dari toko Gitar. Dia merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Dengan rasa penasaran, Sasuke berpura-pura mendatangi beberapa toko yang ada didaerah tersebut dan ternyata benar. Seorang perempuan dengan rambut Pirang yang panjang tengah membuntutinya sejak tadi.

_'Akan ku tangkap kau.'_ Batin Naruko seraya berjalan menuju sebuah jalan kecil didekat rel kereta api.

Tepat.. berada ditengah jalan. Kanata menghentikan langkahnya. Terdiam sebentar dan kemudian melirik ke arah belakang.

**_#NORMAL POV._**

"Kau!" Teriak Sasuke saat melihat Naruko tengah menutupi wajahnya dengan tas.

Naruko melirik sejenak ke arah Sasuke. Masih dengan menutupi wajahnya.

_'haah~! Benar ketauhan kan.'_ Batinnya sembari menghela nafas. Dijauhkannya tas miliknya yang kini memperlihatkan wajah Cantiknya didepan Sasuke.

"Ehehe.. Sumimasen~!" Gumannya yang cukup didengar oleh Sasuke. Tak lupa cengiran khas Naruko yang diaperlihatkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke langsung tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Aku.." Naruko menggaruk-garuk pipinya tak tak gatal sambil tersenyum. Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Namaku Naruko!" Tiba-tiba Naruko berlari ke arah Sasuke dan berseru memberitahukan namanya. Tak lupa mengulurkan tangannya tanda berjabat tangan.

"He?" Sasuke semakin bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh gadis ini. Tiba-tiba mengikuti, dan sekarang minta berkenalan. Apa dia ini gila? Ah tidak mungkin gadis secantik ini gila?

Dengan ragu-ragu. Sasuke membalas jabatan tangan Naruko dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kanata." Ucapnya. Singkat dan padat.

Dan sejak saat itu.. keduanya jadi semakin akrab. Seperti ada sebuah hubungan yang khusus diantara mereka walaupun kata-kata tak keluar dari mulut mereka. Tapi.. cukup sebuah lagu yang mampu mengartikan setiap rasa yang kita rasakan.

Tepat 1 bulan mereka bersama. Bahkan Kanata sering menginap dirumah yui. Saling cerita satu sama lain, belajar memasak dan tentunya bernyanyi.. sesuatu hal yang sangat mereka sukai. Dan karna itulah mereka menjadi akrab dan seperti sihir yang mengikat mereka untuk bersama.

"Sasuke-Kun~!" Ucap Naruko manja diranjangnya seraya menatap kanata di kursi yang tengah memetik gitar mereka. Yah! Semenjak yui menceritakan kalau gitar yang kanata beli adalah gitar yang Naruko incar. Mereka sepakat untuk menjadikan gitar itu sebagai gitar mereka.

"Ya?" Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandang ke arah Naruko.

"Permainan gitar mu sangat bagus~" Ucpanya seraya tersenyum manis.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Himenya ini. Dia selalu bersikap manja didepannya. Dan selalu menjahilinya dengan kata-kata manisnya.

"Sou? Bagaimana kalau kita membuat lagu? Kau mau?" Tawar Sasuke yang kini sudah menaruh gitarnya dan bergegas menuju tepi ranjang.

"Benarkah!? Lagu kita begitu?!" Seru Naruko begitu girang mendengar tuturan dari Naruko.

"Hum.. sebelum itu terjadi.. sebaiknya kau mandi dulu. Kau sangat bau~" Guman Sasuke dan menarik tubuh Naruko agar keluar dari dalam selimut. Tak lupa seulas senyum jahil terpampang jelas diwajah Sasuke.

"Dame! Hentikan Sasuke-kun. Hihi.."

Akhirnya, dipagi hari itupun berakhir dengan beberapa gelitikan yang mereka berikan satu dengan yang lainnya. Sebelum akhirnya mereka pergi mandi sebelum hari semakin siang. Karna mereka akan berpergian dan menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk bersenang-senang. Rutinitas yang selalu mereka lakukan.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara yang merdu, petikan gitar yang dimainkan dengan lincahnya menambah Lagu yang dinyanyikan menjadi begitu Indah.

Yah~ siapa lagi kalau bukan 2 pasangan yang tengah menyanyikan sebuah lagu dipinggir jalan sambil tersenyum riang. Sang gadis yang bernyanyi diiringi petikan gitar dari sang kekasih.

Bernyanyi sepenuh hati dan jiwa mereka. Seakan inilah kami _'sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai dan akan selamanya mencintai. Bersama musik kami akan selalu bersama'_

Semakin Riang dengan nada lagu yang terdengar begitu bahagianya. Menari-nari bagaikan burung yang tengah merayakan musim semi yang penuh dengan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran.

"Haha~"

Keduanya tertawa tak kala mereka menyadari jika mereka tengah menjadi tontonan para pengunjung yang sedang berjalan disekitar tempat mereka bernyanyi. Memandangi mereka dengan senyum bahagia. Bertepuk tangan atas nyanyian yang mereka lantunkan dengan merduany.

"Arigatou.. Arigatou~" Naruko membungkukkan sedikit badannya sambil tersipu malu pada para penonton.

"Ayo..!" Lanjut Naruko lagi, dan menggandeng tangan Sasuke untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

Malu.. senang.. bahagia.. Bercampur menjadi satu disaat itu juga.

"Hihi~" Sepanjang perjalanan Naruko terus saja tersenyum geli. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, itu membuat Sasuke harus menatapnya penuh kebingungan.

"Ada yang lucu nona manis~?" Guman Sasuke bergaya layaknya pangeran yang tengah bertanya pada sang putri. Naruko menggeleng pelan dan masih tersenyum tipis yang dia sembunyikan dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sudah. Sebaiknya kita melanjutkan jalan-jalan kita." Guman Naruko dan mendorong Sasuke dari belakang.

"Dasar.." Sasuke menarik tangan Naruko dan mendekapnya dipelukannya. Mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruko hingga membuat sang kekasih menggembungkan pipinya. Sangat manis jika Naruko sendang bertingkah seperti itu.

"He-Hey!" Seru Kanata saat Naruko berlari dari pelukannya. Memandang ke arahnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya dengan tangan kanan yang menarik bagian bawah matanya.

"Wekk~! Kita lomba berlari sampai Cafe yang ada diseberang." Seru Naruko berlari memutari tempatnya dan tersenyum bahagia.

#SASUKE POV.

Sasuke menatap lurus ke arah Naruko yang tengah berlarian memutari tempatnya sambil tersenyum renyah.

Sasuke membalas senyum.. Tapi.. senyum itu pudar tak kala dia merasakan Rasa nyeri yang tiba-tiba menjalar dikepalanya.

Pusing.. pening..

Sasuke menatap Naruko yang mulai berlari menuju Cafe yang ada diseberang jalan.

Buram..

Kanata hanya dapat memandang Naruko samar-samar. Seperti sebuah sedang menonton Film yang sudah tua.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Crik.._**

**_Crik.._**

**_Crik.._**

Beberapa suara Jepretan Foto terdengar dari arah Naruko. Yah.. dia sedang memotret sang kekasih yang tengah membuat lagu diteras rumahnya.

"Kau manis~!" Naruko membuka hasil fotonya, sebelum dia memandang kembali ke arah Sasuke.

"Tidak gratis." Ungkap Sasuke dengan nada sombong. Ada seulas senyum bahagia yang terpancar disana.

"Tidak masalah." Jawab Naruko angkuh dan kembali memotret Sasuke tanpa hentinya.

#SASUKE POV.

Kanata memandangi Naruko sembari tersenyum tipis tak kala Naruko memotret dirinya yang sedang membuat lagu..

Lagi!

Rasa nyeri itu datang kembali..

Dan lagi.. Buram.. penglihatannya menjadi kabur.

Pusing dikepalanya semakin sakit ia rasakan..

"Naru.." lirih Kanata disela-sela sakit yang dia rasakan. Dia masih menatap Naruko yang sedang asik memotretnya tanpa menyadari gelagat aneh pada Sasuke.

Jelas! Kini sosok Naruko kembali jelas setelah beberapa detik Sasuke merasakan pening, pusing, nyeri yang menjalar dikepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Langit yang perlahan-lahan mulai menampakkan kegelapannya. Remang-remang beberapa Lampu yang terpanjang disetiap tali yang tergantung dari sudut dinding hingga sebuah tiang tertata rapi di sana.

Sebuah tenda kecil yang terbuat dari selimut, dan beberapa Lampu bintang yang bersender dibagian sofa dan didekat tenda. Tak lupa gitar yang betengger didekat sebuah Tropong yang lumayang bersar.

"Haah~ ini akan menjadi kemah yang menyenangkan." Guman Naruko merentangkan kedua tangannya. Menikmati hembusan angin Sore diatas rumahnya.

"Benarkan.. Sasuke-kun?" Lanjut Naruko dan melirik ke arah Sasuke yang tengah duduk disofa sambil memandangi sang kekasih.

"Kau benar." Ucap Sasuke tersenyum kecut. Ada seulas rasa takut yang menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya.

Tawa canda... Malam itu dilalui mereka dengan senyum bahagia. Saling mengejek satu sama lain. Mengelus rambut Naruko saat dia membuat Lagu dalam waktu singkat dan diberi kecupan selamat. Bergelayutan manja dipangkuan Kanata yang tengah asik membaca bukunya. Dan Taraaa...

Sebuah cat kuku yang Naruko berikan disetiap kuku-kuku Sasuke dengan warna pink hingga membuat mereka tertawa lepas. Bergaya layaknya Wanita saat Kuku-kukunya sukses diwarnai oleh Naruko.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Jam menunjukkan Pukul 11 malam...

Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya.. menghela nafas dan berjalan menuju pinggir atap yang ada disebelah kanan Tempat dimana gitar berada. Dengan sebuah besi yang membatasinya. Sasuke menaruh kedua tanganya disana. Menghirup udara segar yang ada, dan sesekali menatap langit yang penuh dengan Bintang yang bertaburan.

Naruko yang melihatnya, ikut berjalan dan berdiri disamping kiri Sasuke.

Sasuke menghidupkan sebuah kembang api.. memutar-mutarnya sebelum dia menatap sang kekasih.

"Mau meminta permohonan?" Tanya Sasuke yang lagi-lagi menggoyangkan kembang apinya .

"Hai." Jawab Naruko.

Keduanya pun terdiam.. menutup mata mereka, meminta sebuah permohonan yang mungkin akan terkabul. Mungkin..

"Apa yang kau minta?" Tanya Sasuke saat matanya kembali terbuka. Dan kembang api pun telah habis ditangan Sasuke.

"Minta?" Guman Naruko.. didekapnya kedua tangannya saat dia merasakan dinginnya malam.

"Aku.. Meminta.. jika kita selalu bersama. Kau dan aku.. bernyanyi bersama dan tertawa bersama. Mungkin kita akan menikah dan punya anak yang lucu-lucu. Hihi.. Menurutmu Bagaimana?" Lanjut Naruko tersenyum malu dihadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.. dibuangnya kembang api yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

"Aku.. Kita.. selamanya bersama. Aku harap sebuah mimpi yang menjadi nyata akan hal yang semestinya tak kita minta. Bukan hal yang indah.. akan tetapi.. sebuah kenyataan." Guman Sasuke entah apa yang tengah dia bicarakan.

"Bicara apa kau! Kau ini seperti seorang puitis saja. jangan-jangan kau itu, calon puitis. Hihi.." Naruko terkekeh kecil tak kala mendengar tuturan Sasuke. Dibalas senyuman dari Sasuke.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Jam menunjukkan pukul 03.00 pagi..

Disana.. terlihat Naruko yang tengah tertidur pulas dengan selimut yang menghangatkan tubuh mungilnya yang diterpa dinginnya malam.

Sementara disudut lain.. Sasuke tengah memegang sebuah kertas.. menulis sesuatu disana. Seperti lagu?

Yah! Sasuke tengah menyelesaikan lagu yang dia buat untuk mereka. Untuk kisah Cinta mereka yang menyenangkan.

Tak terasa sebuah butir-butir bening menjalari setiap lekuk wajah Sasuke. Ditatapnya sang kekasih yang tertidur.

Angin berhembus semakin kecang...

Kanata mengambil Gitar yang ada didekatnya. Menaruhnya dipaha dengan posisi Senar gitar dibagian atas.

Mengambil kuas dan mencelupkannya di Cairan yang berwarna hitam. Ditulisnya sebuah kata dengan huruf jepang disana. Dibagian bawah badan Gitar paling kanan.

Setelah selesai menulis.. Kanata menaruh Gitar beserta lembaran-lembaran kertas itu diatas meja.

Didekatinya sang kekasih yang masih tertidur lelap. Duduk sisisi Sofa dengan hati-hati. Berharap sang kekasih tak terbangun dengan ulahnya. Dibelainya rambut Naruko dengan lembut. Butiran-butiran bening itu lagi-lagi membasahi pipi Sasuke yang putih.

Membenarkan selimut yang sempat terbuka karna gerak tubuh Naruko. Dikecupnya kening Naruko.. kemudian ditatapnya langit yang mulai Terang.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Jam menunjukkan Pukul 04.00 pagi..

Perlahan mata Naruko terbuka. Mengedarkan pandanngannya disetiap sudut atap rumahnya.

Kosong..

Tak ada sosok Kanata disana..

Naruko mulai bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Dipandanginya lagi seluruh atap rumahnya. Berkali-kalipun kau mencarinya dia tidak akan pernah ada disana.

Tak terasa, matanya tertuju pada sebuah Gitar yang tergeletak diatas meja..

Diambilnya gitar tersebut..

_'Aishiteru'_

Kata-kata yang tertulis disana.. Naruko mengelus lembut Tulisan tersebut.

Rasa khawatir dan takut menjalar diseluruh tubunya. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah Sasuke..

"Sasuke-Kun.." Gumannya sambil menatap lagi diberbagai sudut atap. Dilihatnya meja yang tadi.. Lembaran-lembaran kertas yang bertuliskan Lirik Lagu beserta nada-nadanya..

"Ini.." Guman Naruko.. air matanya menetes tak kala sebuah kertas yang lain ada dibagian bawahnya.

Sebuah Kertas.. lebih tepatnya surat.

Dari..

"Sasuke-Kun..." Guman Naruko. Dibacanya pelan isi surat tersebut.

.

.

.

_Naruko..._

_Ohayou.. kau sudah bangun?_

_Maaf karna disaat kau terbangun aku tidak ada disampingmu._

_Kau pasti marah padaku._

_Haah~ aku ini memang lelaki yang jahat bukan?_

_Sudah meninggalkan gadisnya sendirian._

_Maafkan aku.._

_Ah~_

_Kau ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu?_

_Kau membuntutiku seperti detektif saja._

_Dan ingat? Saat kita bernyanyi dan dipandangi setiap orang yang tengah berlalu lalang disana?_

_Saat kau tertawa.. kau begitu cantik._

_Sangat cantik.._

_Aku.. dan kau.._

_Musik lah yang mempersatukan kita._

_Dan musik juga yang sudah membuat hati kita bersatu._

_Naruko…_

_Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa Musik adalah hidupku.. dan kau.. adalah bagian dari musik yang memenuhi setiap kisah Hidupku._

_Bernyanyilah selalu.. karna disetiap lagu yang kau lantunkan adalah melodi yang akan membuat kita selalu bersama._

_Dan ingat.._

_Tersenyumlah karna itu adalah hal yang paling aku sukai darimu._

_Disini.. Di tempat ini.. aku menciummu. Ditempat ini juga aku berjanji akan mencintaimu selamanya._

_Kau adalah laguku yang paling aku sukai._

_Naruko…_

_Aishiteru..._

.

.

.

.

#OWARIE~


End file.
